


Paint Fallen Stars In The Colors Of The Night

by Bralarotica



Series: Lesbian Cana's Thirsty Adventures [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Yukino Aguria, Butt Slapping, Cheating, Corruption, Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Eventual Smut, Exhaustion, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Cana Alberona, Hypocrisy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Incest Kink, Large Breasts, Lesbian Angel | Sorano Aguria, Lesbian Cana Alberona, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Public Nudity, Seduction, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Strap-Ons, Thirsty Cana Alberona, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralarotica/pseuds/Bralarotica
Summary: On a festival in Magnolia Town, Cana meets the former villain Sorano, and immediately bonds with her. After a nice dance both ladies start to get close, until Sorano's sister Yukino enters the scene. But this doesn't interrupt the moment between the two, instead Sorano pulls her sister deeper into the heat of passion...
Relationships: Yukino Aguria & Angel | Sorano Aguria, Yukino Aguria / Angel | Sorano Aguria, Yukino Aguria / Angel | Sorano Aguria / Cana Alberona, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe, Yukino Auguria/Cana Alberona
Series: Lesbian Cana's Thirsty Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124213
Kudos: 6





	Paint Fallen Stars In The Colors Of The Night

The town of Magnolia was upbeat and on its feet even into the night, on this day. A festival was going and everyone used this as an excuse to get out and be joyous for quite a long time.  
Food stalls were on every corner, big wood tables filled the streets and were covered with foods and drinks. People danced and laughed and no one was ready to go to bed.  
Among them was Cana, sitting on a table, drinking and enjoying the view. The ladies of her guild, other guilds, and of the town were gathered on this day in Magnolia, and she could not be happier. Dancing hips, jiggling boobs, and promising smiles. Despite being night already, Cana felt hot all over her body and her only solution to still her thirst was to drink more alcohol.  
Then something white moved in the corner of her eye and she turned to the side, only to see an angel.  
Well, Angel, or how she was known now, Sorano. Formerly a member of Oracion Seis and Crime Sorciere, but together with her sister Yukino, a member in the guild Sabertooth.  
Taller than Lucy, her curves were amazing. An ample pair of breasts and wide hips, which were begging to be grabbed. But the true magic was what she was wearing: A bathing suit made out of feathers. Her long, smooth legs were bare, her belly free to be seen and even what was covered, which she swung in seductive ways, raised the question if it was better or worse than being completely naked.  
Cana didn’t even realize that she had stood up and started to move with dancing feet to Sorano. But she couldn’t leave a pretty woman that stole her heart with swinging hips alone, after all.  
With swinging hips and circling motions, Cana closed in on Sorano, who was moving her arms like waves while dancing around. Then Cana bumped her from behind with her hips. Sorano turned her head, still dancing, looking surprised and irritated. Then her eyebrows rose seeing Cana. The brunette winked at her, shaking her body. Sorano’s lips formed a faint smile before she nodded and changed her dancing style.  
Both women began to dance around each other like two celestial bodies, captured by each other’s gravity.  
Cana raised her arms pushing the air up, while moving her hips left to right like a pendulum. Sorano swung her body wavelike, keeping her eyes on Cana, not unlike a snake which caught its prey. The brunette had a hard time focusing, because Sorano’s breasts and hips moved so seductively. Just in front of her, in her arm’s reach, yet too early to touch.  
Sorano moved into a pirouette, circling around herself, not losing balance. She ended that motion with her head back, and her arms gliding up her body, emphasizing all her curves. Cana’s chest began to burn, witnessing what a dangerous game they were playing.  
So she decided to go on the offensive. She offered her hand to Sorano who looked at it and hesitated for a moment. Then she took it and their dance began. Cana lifted her hand above their heads and together they moved with quick feet in circles, directing all their attention to their partner. Dancing in a whirlwind of music and colors, undisturbed by others.  
Sorano smiled, thrilled at Cana, who winked at her and blew her a kiss, causing the whitehaired woman to chuckle.  
The music changed. Their steps turned slower, their hips were shaking left to right. Cana closed in, putting her other hand on Sorano’s bare back. Feeling her skin made her hungry. Sorano’s smile turned more devious, showing that she could tell what Cana was actually thinking. But she didn’t back away, which was everything the brunette needed. Instead she laid her own free hand on the brunette’s hips.  
Cana was leading the dance. Smooth and gentle, letting the rhythm seep into blood and flesh. Sorano was following, swimming in the stream of the moment. She slid over the ground, almost flying. She came closer, leaning against Cana. Her breasts pushed against Cana’s, soft and warm. Tempted, Cana’s other hand moved down, rubbing Sorano’s butt.  
She chuckled again and lifted her head, closing her eyes and pursing her lips. Cana’s instincts reacted, so she pushed her head down, ready to kiss. But didn’t hit Sorano’s lips. The white-haired woman leaned up to her ear and whispered, “I like you.”  
Then she took Cana’s face into her hands and kissed her first.

Cana sat on one of the benches, but her attention wasn’t directed at the food. Instead her head was pushed into Sorano’s cleavage, who sat on her lap. Cana’s heart was jumping in her chest, feeling those big breasts so close was like heaven for her. She understood why she was called Angel once. She kissed the breasts, licked and sucked on them, forgetting that they were still in public. Sorano chuckled, caressed Cana’s hair, and said, “Oh my, you’re quite eager.” She pulled at one of her straps and one of her nipples poked out. The brunette didn’t wait and covered it with her mouth immediately. “So eager,” repeated Sorano and lowered her mouth down to Cana’s ear. “How about we go to your place and continue the fun there?”  
Cana removed her mouth from the nipple, still connected with her tongue by a string of saliva. “Good idea.”  
Suddenly a voice was coming from behind them, closing in. “Sister!”  
Both women turned their heads, seeing Yukino coming closer. Sorano quickly pulled her bra up, covering her breasts again, and greeted, “Yuki, everything alright?”  
Yukino looked at her sister, who sat seductively on Cana, who had her head close to her cleavage. The younger sister looked quite embarrassed. “I’m sorry, but it looks like it's getting late. Maybe we should go back?”  
Cana looked up and down and she thought Yukino was cute. She wore an entire dress made out of feathers, giving her a more proper and angelic look. Her eyes were bigger, making her seem younger and more innocent. But her dress allowed a look at her cleavage, making the connection between these two sisters even more obvious for Cana.  
Sorano giggled and pushed Cana’s head back into her cleavage before she said, “You are right, let us go. This one invited us to her place.”  
“Us?” Yukino repeated the word, confused.  
Cana pulled herself out and asked the same: “Yeah, us?”  
Sorano whispered into her ear, “Oh, don’t play coy now.” She jumped from her lap and took her sister’s hand into her own. “Let us go then!” Before Yukino could say anything, Sorano turned back to Cana and bowed down, giving a good look at her breasts. “Please take care of us!”  
Cana didn’t know where this was going, but she was willing to follow this direction. “It’s a pleasure!”

In silence, all three women sat on Cana’s bed. But only because Cana and Sorano were too busy kissing, while Yukino sat aside, wringing her hands in her lap and looking to the opposite side.  
Cana’s hands were moving up and down Sorano’s wonderful back. The skin was smooth and warm and her butt was fun to squeeze. The white-haired woman was delicious and sinful in her arms. Cana could tell she was experienced and lust driven as she sat astride on her lap. Her tongue pushed passionately into her mouth while her hands were undressing the brunette. She lost her jacket quickly and her shirt was gone in the next second. Her fingers appreciated Cana’s body, caressing her stomach and her breasts, which were still bound by her bra. Cana was always thirsty for women, but Sorano was a hungry beast who was inspecting her next prey.  
Then her hands moved down, opening Cana’s pants with fast fingers, pulling her belt out in a smooth motion. Cana followed her example and glided her hands down to Sorano’s panties, sliding her fingers beneath the fabric to slowly pull them down. But then the white-haired woman stopped the kiss by pulling back, her tongue stretched out. A wicked and erotic smile showed on her face, but she turned to her sister, asking, “Yuki, don’t you want to join?”  
“Join?” Her sister blushed, shaking her head. “No, I don’t think so. I better go instead!”  
But when she tried to stand up and go, her sister crawled up to her and put her hands on her shoulders. “No, you stay. You’re a woman and you should know the pleasures we adults share with each other.” She embraced her sister from behind, leaning her head against Yukino’s. “I want to share this special moment with my sister.”  
“Sora.” The younger sister was red all over her body, looking to the ground, playing with the end of her dress.  
Cana felt pity for the poor girl, who was clearly out of her depths, but she was also cute and had nice cleavage, so maybe she could convince her to have a nice night.  
She moved closer, her pants halfway down, and took the younger sister’s hands in her own. “Can I do anything to make you feel better, my dear?” She lifted one of the hands and placed a kiss on it. She winked at her. “I am ready to do anything to make you feel better.”  
Yukino was shaking, overwhelmed by being in the middle of the other two women. “It's just,” she started, “I have no experience with that kind of stuff.”  
Cana almost laughed, seeing how different these two sisters were. But that would be rude. Instead she laid her hands on the sides of her face and said, “Then let me guide you, my pretty.” She moved her face towards Yukino's, closing her eyes, lips pursed. Yukino hesitated for a moment before she did the same.  
Cana pressed her lips onto hers, which were sweet and soft and lovely. She sensed how Yukino leaned into the kiss, curious, humming pleasantly. Cana slowly opened her lips, poking her tongue against the younger sister's lips, who carefully opened her own mouth. The tongue moved in gently. Cana felt the insecurity, so she didn’t push. She let the mood overcome Yukino, who pushed her own tongue against hers. Innocent and pure, she followed Cana’s guidance. She lifted her arms, holding Cana’s hips. Her fingers weren’t as determined as her sister’s hands. They were tender and caring.  
Yukino leaned her head further to the side, going deeper into the kiss. Her breathing started to become heavier. Cana’s hands moved down. She reached for the cleavage, squeezing the breasts through the fabric. Despite the dress, she could feel Yukino’s heart beat. The beats became quicker.  
Then Cana felt other hands moving up Yukino’s dress, but they were neither hers nor the younger sister’s.  
Sorano started to undress her own sister. Yukino and Cana stopped their kiss, looking at the other white-haired woman, who was completely naked now. Her long, white hair clung to her body like a waterfall. Her large breasts were round and perky, begging to be squeezed and sucked. Her hips were wide and delicate. Cana’s mouth began to salivate, overwhelmed by the precious curves of Sorano, who pulled her sister’s clothes off next.  
“Sora?” the younger sister raised her voice, swallowing. She wanted to say more, but a finger of her older sister laid on her lips.  
“Say,” Sorano asked, “Do I look pretty to you, Yuki?”  
“Of course,” the younger sister replied and was full of eagerness. “My sister is one of the most beautiful women I've ever known! Actually, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen!”  
Sorano smiled. Then she kissed her younger sister, to the surprise of her and Cana. She undressed her sister, exposing her upper body, feeling her own big breasts, which were as great as her older sister’s.  
“Sister?” Yukino asked after she broke the kiss.  
Sorano hugged her, touching her with hands which weren’t meant for a sibling. “Yuki,” she said with a raspy voice, “Can I confess something to you?”  
“Sister?” Yukino repeated her own words and added, “What is going on?”  
Sorano pushed her sister on the bed, lying above her. “I love you,” she began, “But not as a sister. When I met you after all these years again, I didn’t see my sister in you.” Her lips came closer to Yukino’s. “I fell for another woman.” She kissed her again, holding both her hands and intertwined their fingers. Yukino was surprised at first, but she didn’t resist. She went with the flow of the kiss and moaned pleasantly.  
Meanwhile Cana looked at them, turned on and dumbfounded.  
She knew that when someone would mention her making out with her own father, she would throw up after she punched the person responsible first. So she was aware what was happening wasn’t right. But she still enjoyed looking at it, how these two beautiful women made out. She realized she was a hypocrite for feeling like that, but at least she was a hypocrite who was making out with two sisters at the same time. That made it bearable, at least.  
So she moved to the side of the women, pulling the dress over Yukino’s legs, including her panties, to make her fully naked. By doing this she was greeted with a sweet vulva which was covered by cute, white hair.  
Sorano moved closer to her sister, pressing her breasts against her own. She broke up the kiss again, letting her younger sister, who was in need of air, breathe again. “Sora,” she moaned and searched for the right words. “I didn’t know you were… feeling this for me.”  
Sorano chuckled and lowered her face down to Yukino’s breasts, squeezing them against her face. “But I know about your feelings for Sting.”  
“Sora,” murmured Yukino evasively, “He and I, we didn’t… I mean, we aren’t.. I don’t…” But she couldn’t finish her sentence, for Sorano sucked at her breasts.  
“It’s fine, Yuki,” said Sora, playing with the nipple using her tongue, “We’re together now. As a sister I’ve failed, but as a lover I’ll make you happy.”  
“Sister,” Yukino tried to reply, but Sorano pressed her lips on her own again while squeezing her big breasts. Yukino’s hands reached for her sister’s shoulders, trying to push her. But she hesitated, moaning, getting deeper into the kiss, before she finally hugged her new lover with tenderness and care.  
Cana was partly irritated, but also partly turned on. Sorano kissing her sister passionately, large breasts squeezed against large breasts, sweet, faint moans. She witnessed how Yukino, first unsecure, fell to the eroticism of her own sister, tasting a lust with no return.  
Cana herself was pulled into this sweet abyss just by looking at them. How they were a heated mess of limbs and kisses and silent vows of pleasure. Their bodies were rubbing each other, simply demanding the hot touch of another woman's skin. It made Cana drool and she hungered to join somehow. Yet, these two were too beautiful together that she couldn’t bring herself to interrupt this sweet embrace of the two sisters.  
Cana crawled further to the side, giving her the view of their lower bodies pressed against each other and legs shaking. They weren’t tribbing, Cana could tell, just too deep in their making out to coordinate themselves. She saw their vulvas in all their beauty and they were soaking. A delicious smell of sex filled the air and she licked her lips. She couldn’t resist anymore and lowered her head down to Yukino’s vulva, grabbing her by the hips. Cana could tell by the body motions that the younger sister was surprised, apparently forgetting that she was also in the room, which was her room to begin with. But Cana decided not to waste time explaining anything. She stretched her tongue out and licked over the white-haired vulva of the younger sister. Taking it slow, but with force. She heard a long-stretched moan from the younger sister and her legs tried to find a better position to stand on the bed. Cana licked the labia with zigzag motions, teasing Yukino furthermore. Then she carefully pulled the labia to the side, facing the vagina and pushing her tongue into it. Yukino’s body trembled and a drowned moan came out of her mouth. Cana pushed her tongue thirstily, licking the sweet sex of the younger sister. It had a charming scent and she pushed herself further into this. Suddenly the Yukino's body moved in the same motions as her mouth and her legs began to lock around her head, pushing her further against the vulva.  
Cana breathed into the vulva, pushing her tongue up and down, deep into the vagina, not giving herself a break. Her face was all wet with the juices of Yukino, which pushed her further into this lust. Hot flesh pressed against her tongue, pushing against her, desperate and hungry for pleasure. Cana moved a hand up and began to caress the clitoris of the younger sister. Rubbing it, softly and purposefully, teasing at first, before pushing her deeper into it. Yukino’s body was shaking, almost pulsating. Her body was sweaty and almost burning hot. Cana could tell how close she actually was, so she moved her other hand to Yukino's butt. She pushed a finger into her anus, waiting a moment before shaking it sideways.  
Yukino’s legs gripped Cana’s head with force and pushed her against her. She was crying in pleasure, trembling uncontrollably. She was ejaculating against Cana, who licked her juices like ambrosia, feeling victorious and proud of making another woman climax.  
Sorano was kissing her exhausted sister for a while, letting her rest for a moment, before she crawled down, turning to Cana. She was licking her lips.  
“Say,” she started, “Do you have any toys here? You seem like somebody who collects some… fun stuff.”  
Cana cleaned her face while she pointed at a drawer next to the bed and answered, “Try looking there.”  
While Sorano moved to the drawer, Cana crawled up to Yukino who was still laying on her back, one arm covered her eyes, while breathing heavily.  
“Hey, sweetheart,” Cana lowered herself to Yukino, lowering her voice to a soft tone, “Are you alright? We didn’t overdo it, did we?”  
“I feel strange,” replied Yukino flatly. “I never felt like that. It was… so much. Even a bit scary.”  
Cana patted the free hand of Yukino, continuing to speak softly, “You did great. Don’t force yourself to have fun, find it yourself.”  
Yukino didn’t reply with words, but simply nodded.  
Cana wanted to say something while she looked at these sweet lips, which dared her to kiss Yukino. But before she could do anything, she felt two hands spanking her buttcheeks. She screamed, surprised.  
“Look, Yuki,” Sorano stood behind her, rubbing Cana’s butt. She presented her breasts proudly, while a black strapon pointed out of her crotch, up to the ceiling. “Your sister knows how to please women.” She directed the tip of the strapon against Cana’s butt. “Look carefully and enjoy the show, my lovely little sister.”  
Cana was enchanted by this dominating Sorano and hungered for pleasure. Before she could say anything, Sorano pushed the strapon into her anus in one smooth motion. When she opened her mouth, only a moan escaped. Her heart rejoiced.  
Cana grabbed the blanket beneath her, pushed against the younger sister by Sorano's hand. She was forced into a flat position against Yukino, feeling the strapon inside her pushing and shaking. The skin of the other sister and the demanding hands of the older sister created an intense experience, which squeezed the lust deep inside her out. Cana’s moans escaped from deep within her, heavy and fierce. No one had ever ridden her like that, evoking new, strange sensations inside herself. Adding to that, Yukino looked at her with lust-filled and curious eyes. Drinking in the view, making Cana feel watched, bare, and unprotected.  
And it shouldn’t feel so good. She moaned deeply, shaking her hips to the movements of Sorano. She felt controlled and stripped away of anything but pleasure, which became even clearer when Sorano spanked her butt again.  
“Look at this slut, sister,” Sorano squeezed Cana’s buttcheeks, “Look how much she enjoys this!” She spanked her once again, before pushing herself deeper into Cana again. “Say how much you enjoy this!”  
Cana couldn’t properly think at the moment. She moaned, shaking. She just wanted to feel good. Then Sorano spanked her again, harder than before. “Say it!”  
“I love this!” the words fell over Cana’s lips before she even realized it. “Harder, please! Harder!”  
Sorano grabbed Cana by the hips, pushing herself hard into the brunette. “Look, sis, how happy she is! Isn’t she beautiful like this!”  
Yukino looked into Cana’s eyes and she couldn’t do anything but moan. Cana was pushed too hard into lust to think how she looked right now. She wanted to be ridden, to feel good. Pushed closer and closer to the pleasure.  
Then Sorano continued, “That will be you, sis! I promise!” She spanked Cana again, making her scream in lust, before she continued, “I’ll make you beautiful! You will be beautiful!”  
Yukino didn’t reply. She just grabbed Cana’s face and pushed her lips against her. Cana tried to kiss her back, pressing her tongue into her mouth, but her own moaning made it difficult for her. She breathed into Yukino’s mouth, moaning, shaking. She was between these two sisters, being destroyed into pieces of pleasure. The world turned hot and white. She lost the sense of Sorano’s hands on her buttcheeks, only able to hear her spanking. She inhaled air desperately, and tried to grab at Yukino, when her climax overwhelmed her. She didn’t realize she was ejaculating on the younger sister, being too deep in the blinding sweetness of the world.  
She needed time to realize that Yukino hugged her, squeezing her head into her breasts, while Sorano was kissing her on the neck.  
The sisters didn’t let her go so easily.

Yukino wore a strapon next, a blue colored one. She sat upright, penetrating her sister who laid on her back. Her own motions were quite different from her sister before, slower and more tender. Cana sat on Sorano’s face and faced the younger sister. Sorano was eating out her butt while her fingers caressed the brunette’s vulva, fingering her skillfully.  
Cana was impressed by Sorano, who knew how to treat women, bringing her to the edge. But she was also enchanted by Yukino, who was in front of her, pushing into her sister with elegance and eagerness. She was cute and Cana wanted to spoil and corrupt her herself, but she could tell in the eyes of Yukino that she had fallen for her sister at this point.  
Nonetheless, Cana leaned forward, kissing the younger sister, who hungrily kissed her back. This time it worked better. Passion pushed their tongues together, seduced and guided by lust. Cana’s hands caressed Yukino’s face at first, before they glided down, squeezing at her large breasts. They were big and soft in her hands, her nipples hard and cute, and Cana could already tell that Sorano would have so much fun with her.  
She moaned, feeling the hot tongue of the older sister in her anus. The fingers were smooth and quick, playing with her clitoris and pushing her to the next climax.  
Cana hugged the younger sister, letting her hands glide down her sweet body, grabbing her butt and squeezing it. Her kiss was sloppy at this point, but hungry and intense. Cana wanted to memorize this whole moment, this delicious body in front of her while someone else was bringing her hard to the next orgasm. She would need to convince Sorano for more rounds together. It was like tasting a forbidden fruit, which was too sweet to ever be forgotten.  
Cana's hips began shaking, the pleasure inside herself began to bloom again. She pushed herself harder against Sorano, thirsting for more pleasure. She could also feel her hot breath, a sign that the older sister was also close to an orgasm.  
Yukino’s eyes were misty and clouded. Her hair stuck to her forehead and cheeks, clearly at her own limits, yet too deep in the lust to just stop. She was beautiful and Cana had to hug her, pushing breasts against breasts. She muttered, “You’re so great” and “Yes, keep on going” again and again into her ears, despite it being her sister that was bringing her to climax. But it motivated the younger sister enough to push deeper into Sorano, starting to moan herself.  
Cana’s grip around her became stronger, caused by the new flood of blinding heat crushing on her. She didn’t scream, only spitting, “Yes, yes, yes” again and again, while Sorano was screaming inside her, climaxing herself.  
All three women eventually fell on the bed, with two out of breath and the third one, Yukino, falling to sleep.

Yukino was lying on the bed, covered in the blanket, sleeping calmly at this point.  
On the couch sat Sorano, spreading her legs and massaging her breasts, having a sweet and pleased expression on her face. Cana sat in front of her, eating her out, tasting the other sister, who had a spicier taste.  
“Tell me, sweetie,” Cana raised her voice between the licking and sucking of Sorano, “You had planned this with your sister, didn’t you?”  
“Hm,” Sorano moaned faintly. Then she looked over to her sister. “Yuki is a good girl. I needed to make her mine. I couldn’t resist.”  
Cana pushed her head into the vulva, pressing her tongue into Sorano, hot and intense. It was dangerously delicious.  
“Ah,” Sorano moaned again, tilting her head. “Couldn’t let a boy get her. So, as a good sister, I needed to take responsibility.” She lifted her hips, pushing against Cana. “Needed to make her mine.”  
Cana understood that Sorano was deeply wicked and irritating. But her heaving large breasts and her delicious taste made it difficult for her to say anything. She knew this was wrong, but seeing this woman naked in front of her, smiling and moaning, robbed her of all morals. She was something of a demon.  
Sorano’s hand laid on Cana’s head, as if she had heard her inner thoughts. “You’re such a good girl, too,” she moaned, “Hm, we need to do this again, another time.” Then her hand moved further down, reaching for Cana’s chin and lifting her up. With a frightening smile she then said, “But Yukino is mine. You can’t touch her without my permission.”  
“Of course,” replied Cana, unable to say anything else in front of that face. Then Sorano’s smile turned softer again, letting her head tilt back down.  
“Good,” she moaned, pushing Cana’s face against her vulva again. “Now continue.”  
Cana didn’t like to be ordered around, but the deep aroma of Sorano’s soaking sex let her resign. She just wanted to taste more of this forbidden fruit, so she kept on eating her out.


End file.
